Let her go
by Rachelgarf
Summary: "Raven solo quería una vida normal ahora ella olvido todo ¿Qué clase de amigos seriamos si le quitáramos la oportunidad de llevar la vida que siempre deseo?" había dicho Robin y era cierto, Kid Flash lo sabia pero también sabia que aunque ella lo hubiera olvidado él nunca sería capaz de olvidarla y menos de dejar de cuidarla aun cuando lo mejor pareciera ser que la dejara ir...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno sé que no es muy propio subir otro fic sin haber terminado el otro que tengo pendiente y que raramente actualizo. Pero bueno la idea me vino de repente y pues no tuve más remedio que escribirla (que sacrificada XP) espero que les guste, voy a intentar que sea un poco dramático pero no garantizo nada. **

**Y bueno ya lo saben, es un RaeXKF**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 1 - Déjala ir. **

–Sabes en veces odio tanto tu gusto por la lectura– dijo Kid Flash después de haber estado varias veces intentando llamar la atención de la chica y no haber conseguido nada.

Raven simplemente rodo los ojos pero una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en sus labios que no fue visible para él. Los intentos de atención por parte del velocista no le habían pasado desapercibidos pero tenía que admitir que le gustaba que el chico hiciera y deshiciera con tal de que ella le dirigiera aunque fuera una pequeña mirada.

Kid Flash bufo al ni siquiera ver que sus palabras hubieran provocado alguna reacción en la joven cuervo. Se dejó caer a su lado en el sillón, dándose por vencido y pensando en encender la televisión. Estaba por alcanzar el control cuando una idea mejor surco su mente. Haría un último intento con tal de que la chica le mostrara un poco de atención.

Se acostó a lo ancho del sillón y recargo su cabeza en el regazo de la joven, quien tenía las piernas dobladas sobre el sillón y recargaba la espalda en el descansa brazos del sillón. Se removió un poco hacia arriba para quedar más encima de la chica y con la cabeza empujo la parte inferior del libro, consiguiendo tener el libro un tanto separado de la chica y así poder leer él también lo que tenía tan concentrada a Raven.

Ella lo miro alzando una ceja y procedió a negar con la cabeza pero sin ninguna señal de molestia en su rostro. Kid Flash simplemente sonrió al ver eso y se levantó un poco mientras que colocaba una mano en la nuca de Raven para atraerla hacia abajo. Sus labios se encontraron y la hechicera noto como su pareja curvaba las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba en señal de sonrisa.

El chico giro rápidamente sin permitirle a la joven despegar los labios de los suyos. Adopto la misma posición que ella y continuo besándola con mayor intensidad, sintiéndose victorioso de por fin poder tener la atención que había estado demandando desde hacía rato. Raven sintió sus mejillas comenzar a arder pero aun así no se separó del chico, en su lugar dejo el libro de lado y rodeo el cuello del joven para acercarlo más a ella y profundizar más el beso.

–Váyanse a una habitación.

La repentina voz de Chico Bestia hizo que ambos titanes se sobresaltaran y separaran. Pero el susto en Raven provoco que el jugo que el cambiante estaba por tomar saliera despedido hacia arriba y le empapara el rostro al joven.

–Mierda, eso no era necesario– dijo el chico más para si mismo que para los otros dos.

Kid Flash no pudo evitar contener su risa ante lo ocurrido y soltó una carcajada.

–Lo siento Chico Bestia– dijo Raven, reprendiéndose mentalmente por el descuido.

–No te preocupes Raven, está bien– dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa en señal a su compañera para después limpiarse la cara con un trapo.

Kid Flash paro de reír al notar la señal de enfado en el rostro de su chica. Se acercó más a ella y la miro con una sonrisa cálida.

–Rae no te enfades por eso– dijo señalando con la cabeza el lugar en donde Chico Bestia aún se limpiaba los restos pegajosos de jugo– un desliz lo tiene cualquiera.

–De todas maneras debo tener más cuidado– respondió Raven, poniéndose la capucha sobre el rostro y haciendo ademan de levantarse– debo ir a meditar.

Kid Flash la tomo de la mano antes de que ella se levantara. La chica volteo la mirada hacia él y lo observo alzando una ceja.

–Nunca interfiero con tus meditaciones porque las respeto– comenzó el joven– pero solo por esta vez ¿te podrías quedar un rato más conmigo y después ir a meditar? No será mucho tiempo, solo quiero estar contigo un poco más.

Raven estaba por decirle que bien podría ir a meditar ahora y volver en un rato junto a él pero algo en el rostro del chico hizo que cambiara de opinión y volviera a su posición en el sillón. Kid Flash sonrió con la alegría desbordándose por sus ojos y deposito un pequeño beso en la cabeza de la peli violeta. Le paso el libro que estaba leyendo minutos antes y después la rodeo con el brazo. Pensó en prender la televisión pero no lo hizo, en ese momento quería disfrutar solamente de la compañía de la persona que tanto amaba.

Aunque claro eso no pudo ser ya que la habitación fue iluminada por la luz roja y el molesto sonido de la alarma. A regañadientes soltó a la chica que también con molestia se alejó de él. Se dirigieron a las computadoras, y observaron cómo sus amigos llegaban con rapidez hacia el lugar.

–Es el Dr. Luz– dijo Robin tecleando con rapidez– andando.

Todos se apresuraron con rapidez hacia el sótano para llegar al lugar de los problemas, a excepción de Raven y Kid Flash.

–¿Vamos? – pregunto el chico, acercándose a ella con los brazos extendidos.

Raven asintió en su dirección. El joven se aproximó pero en lugar de alzarla en brazos como siempre hacia se paró frente a ella y le tomo la barbilla con una mano.

–Pero antes…– le dio un rápido beso en los labios y después procedió a tomarla en brazos y salir disparado hacia la dirección, mostrando una enorme sonrisa al ver que su pequeño acto había causado un leve sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la titán.

En cuanto llegaron, todos rodearon al Dr. Luz, quien por primera vez no se inmuto ante la presencia de los titanes. La primera en lanzarse en su ataque fue Starfire pero el criminal portaba un cañón de luz que dirigió hacia la chica. La deslumbrante luz sirvió para que la tamaraneana quedara temporalmente cegada y estando así, el Dr. Luz presiono un botón y un rayo de luz salió en dirección hacia la pelirroja que no pudo quitarse y termino por estrellarse en un edificio.

Robin y Cyborg fueron los segundos en intentarlo, pero el Dr. Luz cambio su cañón y los cegó con la misma luz que a Star. Una vez los chicos desorientados el hombre repitió el ataque que ya había hecho. Al ver esto Raven, Kid Flash y Chico Bestia procedieron a atacar pero no tuvieron oportunidad ya que el hombre dirigió la luz hacia ellos. Mando volar a Kid Flash y a Chico Bestia en cuestión de segundos y continuó apuntando la luz hacia Raven, aumentando cada vez la intensidad conforme se acercaba y comenzando a agregarle el rayo que había utilizado en todos, el cual ya estaba lastimando a la hechicera.

–Demasiada… luz– dijo la chica con irritación– ¡Basta!

Energía oscura salió despedida de su cuerpo hacia todos lados. Uno de sus rayos golpeo el cañón que traía el Dr. Luz y lo destruyo al contacto. El hombre observo su arma caer al suelo y rápidamente sus ojos enfocaron a la joven. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al saber que había logrado su objetivo de provocar a la chica.

–Estoy harta de ti, a partir de ahora ¡olvidaras todo, incluidos lo que llamabas poderes!– dijo la titán con mayor irritación que antes al ver la sonrisa del hombre– Azarath Metrion Zinthos– una magia negra salió de las manos de Raven y se dirigió hacia el patético criminal.

–No lo creo– dijo el Dr. Luz.

De su espalda saco un espejo a los pocos segundos antes de que la magia de Raven se impactara en él. El hechizo reboto en el cristal y regreso con la misma rapidez hacia donde estaba Raven. En el rostro de la chica apareció una expresión de horror e intento bloquear el ataque pero no lo hizo a tiempo. La magia la golpeo con más fuerza de la que parecía llevar y Raven salió despedida hacia atrás.

–¡Raven!– grito Kid Flash y se apresuró hacia la dirección en que la chica se dirigía.

La alcanzo a tomar entre sus brazos antes de que la chica se estrellara con el suelo pero la fuerza que la chica llevaba aun así hizo que cayera hacia atrás y diera un par de vueltas. La sostuvo con fuerza y la protegió con su cuerpo, evitando que la hechicera se lastimara.

–Raven– la llamo con nerviosismo.

La chica apenas abrió los ojos.

–Kid Flash– dijo completamente aturdida antes de cerrar los ojos y perder el conocimiento.

El pelirrojo se sintió enfurecer al ver a la joven así y estaba por lanzarse a golpear al responsable cuando sintió una mano depositarse en su hombro y detenerlo. Alzo la vista y descubrió que era Robin, quien anticipando lo que iba a ser negó con la cabeza.

–No hagas ninguna tontería mejor quédate con Raven. Nosotros nos encargamos– dijo Robin de modo tranquilo.

Kid Flash asintió y estrecho a Raven entre sus brazos. Respiro un par de veces, como la hechicera le había enseñado tiempo atrás para calmarse y una vez que sintió su coraje desaparecer procedió a inspeccionar a la chica en señal de daño alguno. Noto que su piel estaba un poco más caliente de lo normal pero fuera de eso parecía estar bien.

–Kid Flash– escucho que lo llamaba Robin desde unos metros.

Alzo la mirada y observo que su equipo ya había capturado al Dr. Luz y este ya estaba siendo llevado a la prisión. Kid Flash alzo a Raven entre sus brazos y corrió hasta donde estaban sus amigos y el auto T. Depositó a la chica con sumo cuidado en el asiento trasero y después emprendieron camino hacia la torre.

…

–¿Cómo está?– pregunto Kid Flash a Cyborg.

–Todo está normal– dijo Cyborg girándose con una sonrisa de aliento para el castaño– no tiene ninguna herida física y de todas maneras le hice un rápido examen y no apareció nada de lo que tuviéramos que preocuparnos.

–¿Entonces solo esta inconsciente?– pregunto Chico Bestia.

Cyborg se limitó a asentir en dirección al menor. Los tres jóvenes permanecieron en silencio después, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos pero con la tranquilidad de saber que por lo menos la joven titán se encontraba bien y que era cuestión de tiempo para que despertara.

La puerta de pronto se abrió y entro Robin siendo seguido por Star. El libro que Robin llevaba en los brazos y el semblante serio que mostraba su rostro llamo la atención de todos. Esa expresión no esa señal de nada bueno y todos lo sabían.

El Chico Maravilla observo a todos a su equipo a través del antifaz y después detuvo su mirada en el pelirrojo. Sabía que lo siguiente que diría afectaría a todos pero más a su mejor amigo. Dejo salir un pesado suspiro y aparto la mirada.

Kid Flash al notar esas actitudes por parte del líder supo que algo andaba realmente mal con Raven. Trago pesadamente, sintiendo como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta y noto como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

–¿Alguien recuerda el hechizo que lanzo Raven?– pregunto Robin, encontrando que esa era la manera correcta de iniciar.

Todos lo miraron un poco extrañado pero asintieron. El petirrojo hizo una seña para que alguno de ellos lo dijera.

–"Olvidaras todo, incluidos lo que llamas poderes" y después dijo su mantra– pronuncio Starfire– pero no entiendo tu punto amigo Robin.

El aludido asintió y después procedió a abrir el libro.

–El Dr. Luz bloqueo el ataque con un espejo que provoco que el hechizo regresara a Raven y eso fue la que la dejo inconsciente– continuó Robin hojeando el libro hasta que por fin encontró lo que había estado buscando– entre a su habitación para buscar en sus libros y saber si eso tendría algún efecto negativo en Raven y si lo había la manera de revertirlo.

–¿Y qué encontraste?– pregunto Cyborg sabiendo que posiblemente la respuesta no sería muy alegre.

–El hechizo si funcionara en Raven– sentencio Robin– olvidara todo; quien es, que es una titán, nos olvidara a nosotros– miro con algo de tristeza a Kid Flash, quien bajo la mirada sintiéndose destrozado– y bueno todo lo que ha vivido.

–Pero posiblemente haya una manera de revertirlo ¿no?– pregunto Chico Bestia con una pizca de esperanza.

Kid Flash subió la mirada y en sus ojos se descubrió la desesperación que lo inundaba.

Nuevamente el menor tuvo como respuesta una afirmación. En los rostros de los cuatro titanes se planteó una enorme sonrisa.

–¿Qué tenemos que hacer?– pregunto Kid Flash por fin hablando.

–Solo basta con recordarle los detalles importantes de su vida para que recuerde todo. Por ser ella misma quien conjuro el hechizo solo ella puede romperlo.

–Pues cuando despierte le recordamos los momentos que hemos vivido juntos y así ella volverá a ser quien es– dijo Starfire alegre de pensar que podría convertir aquello en algo completamente divertido para la hechicera.

–Star– dijo Robin– no es tan sencillo. Aquí dice que en el fondo ella debe querer que los recuerdos se recuperen si no, solo traerá dolor y tristeza para quien fue hechizado.

–Pero ella querrá recordar– trato de decir Chico Bestia con seguridad.

–¿Tú en verdad lo crees?

Con esa pregunta el cambiante comprendió lo que Robin trataba de decir. Bajo la mirada y se encogió en hombros, dando a entender que no sabía

–Ninguno de nosotros podría llegar a decirle a Raven los detalles importantes de su vida porque son demasiado dolorosos. ¿Cómo podríamos decirle "Hola, tu nombre es Raven. Eres mitad demonio mitad humana, tu padre es un demonio que en tu cumpleaños planeo usarte como portal para destruir el mundo y tu madre falleció hace poco en un lugar que se llama Azarath, pero no puedes volver por el temor que infundes. Y además de todo eso tienes que mantener tus emociones al margen porque tus poderes van ligados a ellas y cualquier desequilibrio puede traer como consecuencia graves daños a ti misma o a terceros"?

–Pero aun así Raven tendrá sus poderes y podrían salirse de control al momento en que trate de recordar lo que paso– comento Cyborg.

Robin negó con la cabeza y observo el libro de nuevo.

–Aquí dice que sus poderes permanecerán inactivos hasta que ella recuerde quien es.

–Entonces ¿Qué es lo que propones?– pregunto Kid Flash, en su interior sabía que era lo que el chico estaba pensando pero aun así necesitaba preguntarlo.

–Dejarla que olvide– dijo por fin Robin.

Esas palabras fueron como una daga directo al pecho del velocista. Su mirada bajo rápidamente y sintió como las lágrimas parecían acumularse en sus ojos pero al parpadear varias veces logro eliminar cualquier rastro.

–Pero amigo Robin…

–Raven– no pudo evitar contener el suspiro que se escapó con nostalgia al pronuncia su nombre– ella solo quería una vida normal, sin las responsabilidades que sus poderes acarreaban y sin el dolor que su pasado le traía, ahora ella olvido todo eso y tiene la posibilidad de tener una vida normal, ¿Qué clase de amigos seriamos si le quitáramos la oportunidad de llevar la vida que siempre deseo?

El resto del equipo bajo la mirada al saber que las palabras del líder eran ciertas. La hechicera lo único que siempre había querido era no tener que estar conteniendo sus poderes y poder sentir como todo mundo lo hacía; poder reír, llorar, enojarse cuando así lo quería.

–¿Y qué clase de amigos seriamos si la dejamos sola y expuesta?– dijo Kid Flash aun sin poder aceptar la idea de dejar que Raven no volviera con ellos– ¿y si algún villano la reconoce y quiere atacarla? Raven no va a recordar nada de cómo usar sus poderes y por consiguiente no sabrá como defenderse. No podemos dejarla así.

Robin analizo las palabras del chico y asintió en su dirección.

–Mantendremos a Raven vigilada pero desde una distancia prudente. Nos turnaremos para cuidar de ella– Robin vio como la boca del velocista se abría para decir algo y se apresuró a añadir– sé que en la mayoría del tiempo querrás ser tú quien la cuide y siempre que vea que el estar pendiente de ella no te afecta con tus responsabilidades como héroe lo tendrás permitido pero también cuando yo indique que necesites algún descanso lo tomaras sin refutar.

Kid Flash le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento al Chico Maravilla y asintió una sola vez. Después de eso se retiró de la enfermería. No deseaba estar ahí por más tiempo, sabía que las lágrimas comenzarían a salir de sus ojos en cualquier momento y no era alguien a quien le gustara verse llorando frente a otras personas, aunque esas personas fueran sus amigos y casi su familia.

En cuanto llego a su habitación, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Las fuerzas le fallaron y se dejó caer, recargando la espalda en la puerta. Tan pronto estuvo en el suelo se quitó la máscara y la arrojo lejos, notando que al quitarse el trozo de tela las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse por sus mejillas.

Sentía que no soportaría estar en la torre sin tener la compañía de la hechicera. Había pasado poco tiempo de lo ocurrido y ya la extrañaba con demasía, no podía imaginarse como le haría en los días que siguieran. ¿Cómo al despertar no sentiría la nostalgia invadirlo cuando al abrir los ojos no la viera a su lado? ¿Cómo recorrería los pasillos divertido, esperando encontrarla caminando tranquilamente sumida en un libro, para cuando se toparan le robarle un rápido beso y después permitirle continuar con su camino y lectura? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo soportaría la tristeza que lo acompañaría cuando le entraran esas ganas irrefrenables de estrechar a la joven entre sus brazos y besarla con amor que solo se iban por un tiempo cuando lo hacía?

Suspiro pesadamente y sus ojos viajaron hasta el pequeño mueble que estaba a un lado de su cama. Se acercó y tomo la pequeña foto que descansaba encima. En ella se observaban a él con una sonrisa tomando la mejilla de la joven peli violeta para acercarla, y como ella tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa que para él era más que suficiente para saber todas las emociones positivas que la envolvían.

Recordó que en ese momento había odiado que Chico Bestia llegara y los interrumpiera con la cámara porque Raven se había alterado y había hecho explotar una lámpara y la atmosfera que los había estado envolviendo se había esfumado. Pero después, cuando el cambiante le mostro la fotografía le había agradecido enormemente.

Una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro al pensar en las palabras de su líder y fue ahora, en completa soledad, que por fin comprendió que Robin tenía razón. Raven era una chica única y merecía tener lo que siempre había querido; la posibilidad de sentir como todos los demás.

Había presenciado lo mucho que le había dificultado a la joven la relación que tenían para poder mantener al margen a sus emociones. Se había visto obligada a meditar más tiempo del normal y aun así eso no había sido suficiente ya que Raven había perdido el control un par de veces y había visto como el dolor junto con la frustración se presentaban en sus ojos. Ahora la chica tenía la oportunidad de olvidar todo eso y poder empezar desde cero.

Ahora ella podía encontrar a alguien que la amara y sería capaz de poder corresponderle sin temor alguno, aun cuando si eso pasaba él sería el hombre más desdichado del mundo. Pero estaba dispuesto a soportar eso con tal de que ella fuera feliz, renunciaría a la única chica que había amado y sabía amaría de verdad con tal de que ella pudiera llevar una vida normal.

Coloco la fotografía donde iba pero la giro para poder observarla desde una posición en la cama. Se acostó y en cuanto sus ojos volvieron a enfocar el retrato nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Sabia en su interior que había tomado la decisión correcta pero no por eso dejaba de ser menos doloroso y no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Qué sería de ella? Y ¿Qué sería de él sin ella?

**Bueno como verán el primer capítulo estuvo algo largo, quiero que todos los capítulos sean así, así que de antemano aviso que posiblemente me tarde con este. Le voy a dar más prioridad al otro (de ladrona a heroína) que creo –pero no aseguro– voy a actualizar esta semana. Ya tengo el capítulo escrito, solo me falta un detalle al inicio y ya lo subo. **

**Y ya sin más espero que les haya gustado y tengo una pregunta ¿a alguien le gusta el JackfrostXElsa? La verdad no soy muy de crossover pero esa parejita me encanto completamente, no viene al tema pero solo quería saber si soy la única jaajaa. **

**Ojala y se tomen el tiempo para dejarme un review con cualquier duda, sugerencia o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, criticas siempre son bien recibidas (claro que con maneras, si no les gusta creo que hay formas de decirlo sin lastimar) se los agradecería mucho. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Vuelvo a aparecer para dejarles este capítulo que considero esta largo. Espero que les guste.**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo 2 – despertando al olvido. **

Al segundo de que abrió los ojos pensó que todavía los tenia cerrados por la profunda oscuridad que había a su alrededor. Intento parpadear varias veces para ver si sus ojos se podían adaptar a la luz pero aun así no pudo percibir nada más que aquel manto negro que la envolvía y comenzaba a inquietarla. Cuando sintió que la desesperación acabaría con su paciencia de pronto la luminosidad comenzó a cambiar.

Todo se comenzó a iluminar y aunque comenzó siendo blanca al punto de brindarle una tranquilidad después paso a tornarse rojo sangre. Alzo la mirada intentando descubrir que era lo que provocaba esa iluminación y lo primero que vislumbro fue un cielo completamente enrojecido. La desesperación nuevamente comenzó a inundarla y empezó a buscar otra cosa que no fuera del color rojo pero el único color que percibió fue el negro. Ambos se mezclaban y parecían fundirse en donde quiera que mirara.

Asustada miro a todos lados buscando con más desesperación algo que resultara alentador pero nada pareció serlo. Continuo moviendo la mirada velozmente por todos lados hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en un río el cual parecía estar hecho de lava por el calor que despedía. Quiso apartar la mirada y continuar buscando cualquier cosa pero por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo. De pronto un par de enormes cuernos comenzaron a salir del río. Tan pronto los diviso su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente y el temor sustituyo a la desesperación pero aun así no se movió.

Observo como a los segundos surgió una blanca cabellera seguida de un rostro demoniaco de tez rojiza. Ver la sonrisa que desfiguraba aquel temible rostro hizo que retrocediera unos pasos pero continuo contemplando como el cuerpo del demonio seguía saliendo a la superficie. Con cada parte del cuerpo del demonio no podía evitar sentirse más aterrada y pronto su piel paso a tornarse más pálida de lo que ya era.

Cuando el demonio estuvo fuera basto con que diera un paso para situarse a un metro de la joven. Una risa gutural salió de su pecho y alzo una mano en señal de golpe. La muchacha aterrada solo vio como el brazo se acercaba con velocidad hacia su persona y no pudo hacer más que apartar la vista y cerrar los ojos, a esperas de que la agresión llegara pero eso nunca paso.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo el temor de encontrarse con aquel horrible rostro observándola y riéndose de ella pero para su sorpresa no había nada más que oscuridad otra vez. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al sentirse aliviada pero ahora la incertidumbre comenzó a crecer en su interior y miles de preguntas comenzaron a formularse en su cabeza.

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensar posibles respuestas la luminosidad de nuevo volvió a cambiar. En un principio sintió ciertas punzadas de que lo que aparecería a su alrededor fuera lo mismo pero al ver que por más que transcurrían los segundos la luminosidad no se iba se sintió esperanzada.

Lo primero que diviso fue un enorme ventanal delante suyo, dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse y contemplar el exterior. La ciudad que se presentaba frente a sus ojos irradiaba luz. Una paloma que llego a posarse en la ventana capturo su atención por leves segundos, después desvió la mirada y continúo observando la habitación.

Todo lo que había dentro era blanco; las paredes, las mesas, los floreros, los sillones. La joven recorrió la habitación con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en una cama. Se acercó con paso precavido, aun temiendo por su anterior visión. Cuando estuvo a un par de metros de la cama se percató de que había una figura acostada. Invadida por la curiosidad se acercó un poco más y descubrió que se trataba de una mujer.

La observo con atención, se veía bastante joven y sumamente pálida pero aun así la chica reconoció que la mujer era hermosa. Su piel se veía suave, tersa y blanca como si fuera de porcelana. Sus facciones eran delicadas y finas, labios delgados, nariz pequeña, dos hileras de tupidas pestañas. Lo que más llamaba la atención era su cabello; de un tono violeta que conseguía resaltar la tez de la mujer.

Se sobresaltó un poco al ver que se removía débilmente y la pena y el dolor la invadieron cuando vio que con mucho esfuerzo la mujer abría los ojos y en ellos se veía la poca energía que tenía. Más sin embargo la vida pareció volverle cuando sus ojos, de un delicado tono amatista, se posaron en ella.

La muchacha sintió que su corazón palpitaba de alegría y, sin comprender la razón, se acerco a la mujer, inclinándose para quedar a su altura, y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas para descubrir con tristeza que se encontraba helada. Contemplo las manos y después subió la mirada hacia el rostro de la mujer que comenzaba a ver como alguien familiar.

–Raven…– dijo en un suave susurro que apenas si llego a los oídos de la joven. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la aludida y eso provoco una cargada de esfuerzo por parte de la mujer enferma.

Sintió como lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza surcaban sus mejillas y deposito un pequeño beso en la palma de la mujer. Después la volvió a ver sonreír y cerrar los ojos, adquiriendo ahora una postura pacífica. Algunas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro al sentir como el agarre de sus manos se aflojaba notablemente. Soltó su mano y estaba por abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de la recién fallecida cuando nuevamente la oscuridad se sumió a su alrededor.

De nuevo en aquel manto negro se puso se pie y noto que en sus mejillas no había rastro alguno de lágrimas. Esta vez ahora ya sabiendo lo que le aguardaba simplemente espero paciente a que la iluminación volviera a cambiar en lugar de ponerse a dar vueltas y buscar una luz.

Transcurridos unos segundos de no moverse la iluminación volvió a cambiar. Todo a su alrededor volvió a adquirir el color blanco. Miro a todos lados esperando encontrarse con alguien y pero en lugar de eso cuatro estelas de diferentes colores descendieron. Observo primero la que estaba frente a ella; la que despedía un color naranja mezclando con lila.

–"Eres mi mejor amiga Raven"– escucho mentalmente la voz de una chica y pudo sentir como la alegría la envolvía.

Se sorprendió un poco y observo con mayor atención la estela. Con algo de esfuerzo observo que la silueta de una chica esbelta y de larga cabellera se formaba. Espero a ver las facciones de la chica que flotaba en la estela pero estas nunca aparecieron, la silueta continuo estando ahí de un simple color negro.

Entonces se giró hacia la siguiente estela, la de color azul claro acompañado de gris.

–"Te considero como mi hermanita menor Raven"– la voz ahora sonaba más grave y procedía de un chico. Esta vez la voz le produjo seguridad.

Espero a que la silueta se formara para ver un poco a quien le había pronunciado esas palabras y poco a poco se comenzó a distinguir. Era un joven alto y se podía apreciar que era fornido. Lo contemplo de pies a cabeza y lo único que pudo distinguir era que tenía el cabello muy corto pero fue lo único.

Permaneció mirándolo unos segundos más y después se giró a la estela que seguía; de color verde y un magenta oscuro.

–"Aunque nunca te rías de mis chistes te considero como una muy buena amiga Raven"– la voz también fue de un chico pero en ella había un tono infantil que le provoco ternura.

De nuevo espero a que la figura tomara forma. Observo como la silueta de un chico de complexión delgada pero ejercitada y estatura algo inferior a la suya se vislumbraba con lentitud. Al igual que había hecho con las dos siluetas anteriores la observo con atención unos segundos más después de seguir con la siguiente y ultima silueta la única que presentaba tres colores; amarillo, rojo y verde.

–"Siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte Raven, no importa lo que pase"– la voz también fue de un chico y sonaba seria pero pudo distinguir toda la sinceridad que la embargaba y una extraña sensación que podía describirse como pertenecer a una familia la lleno.

Miro con detenimiento la estela hasta que esta le permitió ver al portador de aquella voz. Poco a poco comenzó a ver como el cuerpo de un chico se veía. Lo primero que sus ojos enfocaron fue su cabello peinado en picos y después su mirada descendió para ver el cuerpo de un joven de estatura promedio y complexión atletica.

Tardo un poco más mirando esa figura al sentirse un poco más cercana a esa que a las demás y después volvió a mirar todas las siluetas, sintiendo como todas las emociones que la habían invadido individualmente al contemplar cada estela con silueta ahora se juntaban en su interior y la dejaban sumida en una profunda felicidad.

Los observo con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios hasta que la oscuridad comenzó a envolverla de nuevo. Se quedó inmóvil aun con la agradable sensación en su interior y aguardo con cierta ansiedad la siguiente visión que tendría, esperando interiormente que fuera igual de agradable que la anterior. Cuando la iluminación comenzó a cambiar observo con impaciencia el lugar que ahora aparecía de fondo. Se trataba de una playa en la cual se podía apreciar el atardecer. Lo observo con atención y se sorprendió al notar que de verdad parecía que estuviera ahí. Podía sentir la suave brisa recorrer su piel, escuchar el sonido que hacían las olas al estrellarse en la arena y oler el agua salada.

Una tranquilidad la lleno al observar como el atardecer y deseo seguir observándolo pero algo la llamo a girarse a su izquierda. Ahí se encontraba un joven observándola. El muchacho le sonreía amplia y cálidamente como si con esa sonrisa quisiera expresarle todos sus sentimientos. La chica sin saber porque le devolvió la sonrisa y dio un pequeño pasó hacia él. Observo el tono rojo de su cabello y después las facciones de su rostro, su piel blanca ligeramente bronceada, las pecas que surcaban sus mejillas y le daban un aire de ternura infantil, los labios que eran adornados por una hermosa sonrisa que mostraba una hilera de blancos dientes.

Por ultimo enfoco los ojos del joven, sabiendo que al contemplarlos no sería capaz de apartar la vista. Eran de un suave tono azul celeste que despedían algo que la muchacha no fue capaz de identificar.

–No sé, simplemente te amo Raven– escucho que el chico decía y cuando esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos supo que la emoción que ahora la envolvía y que no había podido identificar segundos antes era amor.

Sintió en sus mejillas como la sonrisa se anchaba y noto que el joven con un brazo le rodeaba la cintura. Con la otra mano le acaricio suavemente la mejilla y la chica pudo sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrerla por dentro y provocar que su corazón comenzara a latir desbocadamente. Cerró los ojos y sintió crecer en su pecho el anhelo de sentir como él presionaba los labios con los suyos. Sintió estamparse en sus mejillas el aliento del chico como si fuera un leve roce y cuando estaban por besarse la sensación desapareció.

Abrió los ojos confundida y esta vez se percató de que los había abierto a la realidad. Se levantó de la cama en la que yacía acostada y se sostuvo la cabeza por unos segundos, sintiéndose completamente desorientada.

Observo la pequeña habitación en donde se encontraba sin poder estar segura de reconocerla. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una mesita al lado de su cama, sobre ella había una pequeña nota. La tomo y dentro solo estaba escrito una palabra:

"_Rachel"_

Una extraña sensación que no supo explicar la invadió. El nombre le resultaba conocido y familiar pero aun así no sentía que fuera el correcto. Algo en su interior le gritaba Raven.

**Todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Me tome un poco de tiempo en hacerlo porque quise describir con detalle todas las visiones de Raven. **

**Bueno quiero aclarar unas cosas:**

**1.- La visión de Trigon fue algo así como si Raven recordara lo ocurrido en el capítulo el fin del mundo. **

**2.-Ya había aclarado en el capítulo anterior que la madre de Raven, Arella, murió y en su visión fue un flashback de Raven cuando su madre murió. De ahí lo que me importa aclarar es que la relación entre ambas era buena. Arella murió feliz de que Raven estuviera viva y no le hubiera pasado nada por la maldición y Raven, aunque le dolió estaba feliz de que su madre por fin pudiera descansar en paz. **

**3.- sobre las visiones nomas hay dos que quiero aclarar; la primera es en la de Cyborg, le puse que Raven veía que tenía el cabello corto por la simple razón de que no estoy segura de si en la seria es pelón o tiene el cabello excesivamente corto. Y bueno en la de Robin, la razón de porque Raven se sintió más familiarizada con ella es por el vínculo que comparten pero no significa que tenga sentimientos hacia él porque este no es un RBXRVXKF, puede que en el futuro sea un triángulo amoroso pero aun no estoy segura de eso. **

**Y pues ya son todas las aclaraciones. Muchas gracias a: **

**Lala: no esperes más, aquí está la continuación. Espero que te guste. **

**assassins dark: Si es muy posible que en este fic ponga uno, pero todavía no sé. ¿te agradaría que lo pusiera?**

**Y a todas las demás que les respondi por MP. Les agradezco mucho que me alienten a seguir. Y espero en este capítulo también comenten para sugerencia, critica o simple opinión. **

**Sé que me e tardado con el De Ladrona A Heroína pero todavía le estoy dando unos ajustes al capítulo. **

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
